Un amour refoulé
by lily08
Summary: Et si avant de rencontrer Braska et Jecht, Auron avait rencontré l’amour ? Et si c’était à cause de cela qu’il était devenu un solitaire ? Appelle t on cela un amour refoulé ? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire :** Un amour refoulé

**Résumé :** Et si avant de rencontrer Braska et Jecht, Auron avait rencontré l'amour ? Et si c'était à cause de cela qu'il était devenu un solitaire ? Appelle-t-on cela un amour refoulé ?

**Chapitre 1 **

Cela faisait une heure et demie que Auron était dans ce bar. Sire Auron comme on aimait l'appeler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Depuis toujours, il combattait sans relâche les monstres les plus terribles. Et surtout, il était connu pour son statut de Gardien.

Le but des Gardiens était de protéger leur Invokeur. Auron se rappelait des longs voyages qu'il avait dû faire à travers tout Spira. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. A présent, Auron arborait les vingt-cinq ans. Sa chevelure noire montrait de temps à autre des reflets bleutés. Ses yeux marrons avaient parfois l'impression de tourner vers la couleur saphir ce qui lui faisait un regard pénétrant. Il avait une barbe naissante mais le bas de son visage était caché par son col. Il portait toujours un manteau rouge. Le rouge était peut-être significatif si on le comprenait dans le sens du sang qui avait coulé…ou de la couleur de l'amour ? L'amour. Ce mot, Auron ne l'avait jamais encore prononcé. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit d'aimer une femme et de créer une famille. Car comme voulait son métier de Gardien, un Gardien c'est quelqu'un qui consacre sa vie à protéger son Invokeur. Un Gardien, c'est quelqu'un qui ne peut pas avoir de sentiments. Quelqu'un comme lui…

_Elle aimait la vie, il aimait la mort_

_Il aimait la mort et ses sombres promesses_

_Avenir incertain, d'un garçon en detresse_

_Il voulait mourir, laisser partir sa peine_

_Oublier tous les jours la même rengaine…_

Lana attendait depuis une heure dans sa maison ses amis. La petite Lana toujours dynamique. La petite Lana toujours énergique. Voila comme elle était décrite. Sa vie, elle la voyait déjà toute tracée. Une belle maison, un beau mari et tout plein de beaux enfants. Elle aurait aimé être une princesse et vivre un conte de fée. Elle voulait dire au monde entier à quel point c'est beau d'aimer. Elle aurait aimée être le Soleil, pour sécher les sanglots ; et faire battre le ciel, pour un futur plus beau. Lana était une fille remplie de la joie de vivre. Chacune de ses journées étaient remplies de rires, de joies. Elle voulait faire apparaître des sourires sur les visages tristes. Elle voulait apaiser les soucis des gens. Elle voulait rendre les gens heureux. Cela faisait déjà vingt ans qu'elle existait et les gens la surnommaient « le cadeau du ciel ». Lana était plutôt jolie. Elle avait des longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient toujours d'excitation. Sa bouche pulpeuse était toujours étirée en un sourire. Et ce sourire, elle voulait l'apporter aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Les personnes qui pensaient qu'ils étaient maudits. Lana voulait leur prouver que la vie était un cadeau, et qu'il faut en profiter. La chose que Lana voulait par-dessus tout, c'était que quelqu'un puisse partager son avis, sa joie, ses peines. Elle voulait une personne qui profite de la vie. Quelqu'un comme elle.

_Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie_

_Elle aimait la vie, heureuse d'exister_

_Voulait aider les gens et puis grandir en paix_

_C'était un don du ciel, toujours souriante_

_Fleur et nature, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente…_

* * *

Voila un ptit chapitre dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review !

Lily08


	2. Chapter 2

**Histoire : **Un amour refoulé

**Auteur : **lily08

**Résumé : **Et si avant de rencontrer Braska et Jecht, Auron avait rencontré l'amour ? Et si c'était à cause de cela qu'il était devenu un solitaire ? Appelle-t-on cela un amour refoulé ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews **

**la damnee : **_coucou ! Alors c'est vrai que le chapitre 1 était très court mais bon faut bien avoir un début à tout ! _

**Christa77 : **_Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le 1er chapitre !_

**Darkangel Guard : **_Ben merci et comme je l'ai dit avant, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

_Entre les … se trouvent les pensées de Lana. Maintenant bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il marchait. A vrai dire, il aimait la pluie. Elle avait quelque chose de déprimant. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait hurler son désespoir au monde entier. Alors elle se mettait à pleurer. Auron, lui, était à peu près comme la pluie. Sauf que lui, il gardait ses émotions. En fait, à part enfant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pleuré une fois. Des souvenirs commencèrent à ressurgir en lui.

**¤ Flash-Back ¤**

_**Un petit garçon pleurait. Il pleurait la perte de sa mère. Morte. Tuée par un monstre. Quand on le lui avait annoncé, il avait voulu être fort, comme son père. Mais à la fin, il en était réduit à cela : un homme qui montrait ses émotions. Quelqu'un de faible, comme son père le lui avait bien fait comprendre… **_

**¤ Fin du Flash-Back ¤**

Depuis ce jour, voila ce qu'il était devenu. Un homme froid, distant mais comme il le pensait, quand on est distant, on ne peut pas s'attacher à des personnes. On ne peut pas se lier à elles. Et si jamais elles leur arrivait malheur, on ne souffrait pas. Le fait d'être solitaire ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Même il était assez pressé d'en finir avec la vie, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Mais il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde, que peut-être cette nuit, ces opinions allaient basculer d'un autre côté…

_Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie…_

« Brr j'ai froid ! » s'exclama Lana.

Après avoir passé une heure à contempler les nuages sous la pluie, elle commençait vraiment à avoir froid. Décidée de rentrer chez elle, elle marchait, trottinait, puis finit par courir.

Allez un peu de jogging me fera le plus grand bien !

Ce qu'elle aimait bien avec la pluie, c'était le moment où elle dissipait ces nuages pour laisser apparaître des rayons de soleil qui faisait réchauffer l'atmosphère. Comme Lana espérait réchauffer les visages tristes. Elle était tellement préoccupée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme devant elle et le bouscula.

_Elle aimait la vie, il aimait la mort…_

Auron regarda devant lui et vit une demoiselle plus jeune que lui. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules et ses yeux chocolat pétillaient d'excitation. Elle était entièrement trempée et ses habits mouillés laissaient voir des formes plutôt avantageuses. Malgré son froid habituel envers les femmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver particulièrement jolie. Cela le troubla mais il se reprenna et lui demanda :

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ouioui c'est bon ne vous inquiètez pas !

Elle se releva avec une certaine souplesse et regarda son mystèrieux inconnu. Wow fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui à cause de la pluie retombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux acajou donnaient plutôt l'impression de tourner vers la couleur saphir ce qui lui faisait un regard pénétrant. Sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air séduisant. Si on réduisait à trois mots ce qu'elle pensait de lui à l'instant, on aurait dit : il est magnifique. Elle s'imaginait déjà être tout près de lui, l'embrasser et…

Elle chassa ces idées de son esprit. Malgré tout, il avait un air qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu.

-On ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Possible.

-Quel est votre nom, Monsieur ?

-Auron.

-Enchantée moi c'est Lana !

Elle était quand même vexée qu'il ne lui ai pas demandé son nom. Si ça se trouve, il se fichait totalement d'elle. De toute façon, à quoi pouvait-elle bien s'attendre en rencontrant un inconnu dans la rue. Qu'il allait l'embrasser et qu'ils allaient se marier ?

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid, remarqua-t-il.

-Oui, légèrement.

Légèrement ? Tu es folle ma vieille ! pensa-t-elle.

-Si vous voulez je peux vous amener chez moi et vous pourriez appeler quelqu'un qui puisse vous ramener chez vous, proposa-t-il.

Pourquoi tu veux pas le faire toi-même ? Attends une seconde ! Il a bien dit : chez lui ? Bien sûr que oui que j'y vais quelle question !

On lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais aller chez des inconnus mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait un homme si séduisant dans la rue !

-Si vous pouviez faire cela, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…dit-elle

Tu peux pas savoir à quel point

-Venez avec moi.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre mais pour Lana, ça ne comptait pas. Elle se sentait bien. Avec ce Auron, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait braver tous les dangers. Elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras si elle le pouvait, mais elle se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'emporter. Elle arriva enfin chez lui après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche. Lana observa l'intérieur de la maison de Auron. C'était luxueux. Cette maison aurait pû ravir tous les contes de fées. Lana se sentait presque égale à Cendrillon. Mais il mit fin à ces pensées.

-Vous voulez un téléphone ?

-Un…un téléphone ?

-Oui, pour que vous puissiez appeler un de vos proches.

-Ah…euh…oui.

Il lui montra la direction du téléphone. Elle s'y dirigea. Qui connaissait-elle qui avait le téléphone ? Personne en tout cas. Dans le monde de Spira, seul ceux qui avaient assez d'argent pouvaient avoir un téléphone. Malheureusement, ni Lana et ni son entourage n'avez assez de moyens pour s'en offrir un. Et si elle disait à Auron qu'elle ne connaissait personne qui avait un téléphone, il penserait qu'elle avait profité de lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Elle prit le combiné du téléphone et sans composer un numéro, elle dit :

-Ah Bridget, coucou ! Ecoute là je suis chez un monsieur très gentil qui m'a abrité de la pluie et je te demande si tu pouvais venir me chercher !

Elle sentait SON regard sur elle. Elle prit une pause et fit semblant d'écouter la personne inexistante au bout du fil. Puis elle reprena :

-Alors ? Ah je dois venir te rejoindre ? Dans une trentaine de minutes ? Parfait !

Et elle raccrocha. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua la situation. Il acquiesça.

-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Avec plaisir.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Je reviens dans un instant.

Lana s'asseya sur un canapé et attendit. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de pareil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il revint avec des tasses de thé, lui en donna une, et finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Ah ! Il s'est assis à côté de moi ! Bon bon ne nous emportons pas

Elle regarda son visage pendant si longtemps qu'il commençait à se demander pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Etait-ce son imagination ou le dévorait-elle des yeux ? Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus et à son tour regarda son visage dans les moindres détails. Elle avait une peau si parfaite. Et elle paraissait si pure…Et l'impossible arriva. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et doux mais un baiser fougueux et brutal. Comme si ces deux êtres avaient rêvé de cela toute leur vie. Lana passa sa main dans les cheveux de Auron. Elle pouvait également sentir la main de celui-ci sur sa nuque. Elle se colla à lui et il renforça leur baiser. Puis brutalement il s'arrêta. Lana, surprise par ce changement si brutal, ne pouvait dire un mot. Auron lui dit :

-Nous n'aurions jamais du faire ça.

Dès qu'elle entendit cette phrase, elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de partir, elle lui dit :

-Monsieur Auron, peut-être que cette phrase va vous troubler encore plus que je le suis, mais je crois que je vous aime…

Et sur ce, elle partit.

_Mais un beau jour, la chute commença_

_Ils tombèrent amoureux, mauvais choix_

_Elle aimait la vie, il aimait la mort_

_Qui d'entre les deux allait être plus fort ?_

* * *

Voilaa ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Bon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, c'est-à-dire laisser une review pour me dire vos appréciations !

Lily08


	3. Chapter 3

**Histoire :** Un amour refoulé

**Auteur : **lily08

**Résumé : **Et si avant de rencontrer Braska et Jecht, Auron avait rencontré l'amour ? Et si c'était à cause de cela qu'il était devenu un solitaire ? Appelle-t-on cela un amour refoulé ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Darkangel Guard : **_Merci mais le petit probleme pour ta fic c'est que je ne connais rien à final fantasy VII mais bon je vais quand même essayer._

**Christa77 : **_Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira également !_

* * *

_Vu que les étoiles ne sont pas apparues pour mettre les pensées de Lana je vais tout simplement les mettre en **gras **!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

« Mr Auron, peut-être que cette phrase va vous troubler encore plus que je le suis, mais je crois que je vous aime… »

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait été prononcée. Depuis qu'il l'avait entendue. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? C'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie que ça lui arrivait. Et ça le troublait. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'inviter chez lui. Mais pourtant...Comment résister à son visage d'ange ? Comment résister à ces yeux chocolat ? Et comment résister à sa bouche pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée ? C'était un ange tombé du ciel. Mais pas n'importe quel ange. SON ange. A cet instant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait arrêté leur baiser. Il ferma les yeux et revit la scène comme si elle avait été enregistrée dans une sphère.

**¤ Flash-Back ¤**

_**Elle regarda son visage pendant si longtemps qu'il commençait à se demander pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Etait-ce son imagination ou le dévorait-elle des yeux ? Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus et à son tour regarda son visage dans les moindres détails. Elle avait une peau si parfaite. Et elle paraissait si pure…Et l'impossible arriva. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et doux mais un baiser fougueux et brutal. Comme si ces deux êtres avaient rêvé de cela toute leur vie. Lana passa sa main dans les cheveux de Auron. Elle pouvait également sentir la main de celui-ci sur sa nuque. Elle se colla à lui et il renforça leur baiser.**_

**¤ Fin du Flash-Back ¤**

- Mais bon sang Lana qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! cria Bridget.

Bridget était la meilleure amie de Lana. Elle avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs qui étaient toujours soigneusement attachés en une queue de cheval bien haute. Ses yeux gris acier lançait des regards perçants. Si on faisait un bref résumé, physiquement elle était tout le contraire de Lana. Mais les deux s'entendaient tellement bien qu'elles avaient l'air de vraies sœurs. Mais il y'avait parfois des moments où les deux ne se comprenaient pas. Des moments comme celui-là.

-Je répète ma question Lana au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas entendue, pourquoi es-tu allée chez cet homme ?

-Eum…

A vrai dire, il y'en avait plusieurs des raisons. La première était que Lana était tombée complètement sous le charme de cet Auron. La deuxième, était qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme et la troisième…mais les deux premières raisons sont exactement les mêmes , non ? Elles se résumaient à un seul mot, le coup de foudre.

-Eum n'est pas une réponse, lança Bridget d'un ton sarcastique.

-Mais Bridget, si tu avais vu cet homme, il était magnifique !

-Lana ! Tous les hommes magnifiques ne sont pas si gentils que ça ! Il aurait pu t'agresser ou pire te violer !

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

-Et heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

-J'étais en train de courir quand sans faire exprès je l'ai bousculé. Vu que j'avais froid, il m'a proposé d'aller chez lui pour que je puisse contacter quelqu'un qui me ramenerait ! Après on a bu une tasse de thé.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui à part le fait qu'on s'est embrassé.

-VOUS AVEZ QUOI ! hurla Bridget d'une voix qui aurait suffit à faire exploser les vitres.

Lana soupira. Décidément la soirée n'était pas finie de si tôt.

Il faisait beau. Les oiseaux qui se trouvaient sur les arbres commencèrent à chanter. Lana se promenait dans un champ. En fait, elle ne se promenait pas. Elle sautillait un peu partout. Soudain elle regarda droit devant elle. Elle le vit. Auron. Il était facile à reconnaître avec son manteau rouge. Mais de toute façon, même sans, elle l'aurait reconnu. Il cria alors :

-Lana !

Et elle cria :

-Auron !

Ils coururent tous les deux. Chacun voulait aller dans les bras de l'autre. Quand ils furent enfin assez proches, Auron la prit dans ses bras et la fit virevolter autour de lui. Lana était heureuse. Même le mot « heureuse » était trop faible. Puis ils s'embrassèrent et…

BIP BIP BIP

Lana se réveilla en maudissant le réveil de toute son âme. Mais elle venait de réaliser une chose. Et cette chose la rendit de très bonne humeur pour toute la journée.

Auron s'apprêtait à sortir de chez lui. Il avait vraiment passé une très mauvaise nuit. A vrai dire, il avait réfléchi à tout ça. Il avait réfléchi à elle. Il avait décidé qu'il fallait l'oublier. Ils étaient bien trop différents. Sûr de sa décision, il sortit faire un tour.

Dehors, il n'y avait pas grand monde. C'était calme. Un calme dont parfois Lana en avait grand besoin. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Auron. Elle avait malgré tout essayé de le retrouver au même endroit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais rien. Sa meilleure amie, Bridget, lui avait conseillé de tourner la page mais pour Lana cela était impossible. Comment oublier un homme qui à la première seconde que vous avez croisé son regard a chaviré votre cœur ? Et que faire ? L'oublier ou essayer de le revoir ? Et si jamais, ils se reverraient, voudra-t-il d'elle ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

**« Je pense que je devrais l'oublier…Oui. C'est la meilleure solution. Concentrons-nous plutôt au bal de ce soir »**

Le bal avait été organisé en l'honneur de la promotion d'un homme important. Elle ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. A vrai dire, rares étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à retenir son nom.

**« Je ferais mieux de me préparer ! Le bal est dans deux heures ! »**

C'était l'heure. L'heure d'aller à ce bal. Lana portait une robe blanche fendue à partir de la cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et étaient retenus par un chignon décoiffé. Quelques mèches s'échappaient. Lana s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle avait également une fleur bleue sur ses cheveux qui lui faisait un visage d'ange à présent. Bridget entra dans sa chambre et quand elle vit Lana, elle lui dit :

-Wow ! T'es splendide !

-Merci.

-Au fait, fais pas trop la folle aujourd'hui parce que ton oncle est là !

**« Mon oncle ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »**

-Ah et pourquoi il vient ? demanda Lana

-J'en sais rien. Apparemment, il veut annoncer une grande nouvelle mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le regard curieux de sa meilleure amie.

**« En quel honneur, je me le demande… »**

-Bon nous devrions y aller. Il va être bientôt l'heure, dit Bridget mettant fin aux pensées de Lana.

-D'accord. Allons-y.

Plein de personnes venues de tout Spira étaient là pour assister au bal. Des lustres aux milles chandelles pendaient au plafond. Les murs semblaient faits d'or et un grand orchestre était là pour satisfaire les oreilles des invités.

-Alors ? C'est pas merveilleux tout ça ? demanda Bridget avec un air enjoué.

-C'est magnifique ! répondit Lana.

Pourquoi avait-il été invité ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sûrement pour discuter d'affaires et d'autres. Certains et certaine personnes étaient émerveillés par ce décor si somptueux de la salle. Auron, lui, en restait indifférent. Une personne s'avança vers lui :

-Ah Sire Auron bien le bonsoir !

-Bonsoir.

-J'imagine que vous êtes au courant de la promotion de Tevetenanaes ?

-Oui.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas être au courant. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été invité. Pour montrer que Tevetenanaes avait près de lui des gens importants. Auron était sûr qu'il allait lui demander un service. Avec cet homme, on avait toujours quelque chose à lui rendre en échange. Il soupira. La soirée allait être longue.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était à ce bal. Elle n'avait pas vu son oncle de la soirée et elle en était fort bien heureuse. Les relations entre son oncle et elle-même n'ont jamais été très joyeuse. C'était lui qui l'avait prise en charge dès sa naissance car ses parents l'avaient abandonnés dans un orphelinat. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il voulait toujours avoir un contrôle total sur sa nièce. Lana avait très mal vécue cette période de son enfance. A la fin, après une longue dispute avec son oncle, elle décida de partir de chez elle et voila comment elle se retrouva à Luca. Sa meilleure amie, Bridget, avait tout de suite proposer qu'elle vienne emménager chez elle et Lana lui en était fortement reconnaissante.

**« Pff…J'espère que je ne verrais pas mon oncle ce soir… »**

Un homme d'à peu près son âge vint vers elle. Il avait des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et des yeux verts qui lançaient tout le temps des regards surpris. Si on le décrivait rapidement, il avait l'air d'un enfant grandi trop vite. Il lui dit :

-Que fait une charmante demoiselle assise sur une chaise et ne dansant pas ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie de danser maintenant.

-Vous êtes Mademoiselle Lana, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est bien moi mais vous, vous êtes ?

-Ah excusez-moi ! Je m'appelle Brian ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous !

-Et bien je dois dire que pour moi c'est plutôt le contraire…

-A vrai dire, c'est votre oncle qui ma parlé beaucoup de vous.

**« DANGER ! Mon oncle a parlé de moi à un homme que je ne connais pas. Ce n'est pas bon signe… »**

-Ah et que vous-a-t-il dit sur moi ?

-Oh des millions de compliments. Il y'en a tellement que je ne saurais pas comment tous vous les dire !

Il rigola. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Lana qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Soudain, derrière cet homme, elle le vit. Lui. Auron. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le revoir. Son cœur commença à battre à toute vitesse. Puis, elle se rappela de LEUR baiser. Il était si beau. Ses cheveux noirs ne demandaient qu'à mettre la main dedans. Et ses yeux…Elle aurait tellement voulu s'y plonger une nouvelle fois dedans.

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de cette soirée. Il voulut s'en aller, mais se rappela que le discours n'avait pas encore commencé et qu'il était obligatoire d'y assister. Il détourna son regard de la salle et observa les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Tout le monde s'amusait. Les hommes fumaient des cigares et discutaient affaires et les femmes n'arrêtaient pas de glousser. Il soupira mais tout à coup d'arrêta. Son regard s'était arrêtait et il observait une personne de loin. Que faisait-elle ici ? La fille de l'autre soir. Son ange…Mais il se brusqua lorsqu'il vit que son ange n'était pas seule. Qui était cet homme ? Et que faisait-il avec elle ? La colère le submergea. Aucun autre homme n'avait le droit de s'approcher de son ange. Aucun ! Il n'y avait que lui qui en avait le droit ! Il se calma et s'asseya sur une chaise pour la dévorer des yeux.

Lana commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ce Brian. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme si énervant et si vantard que lui. Mais les choses ne s'amolièrent guères quand elle vit un homme avec une imposante stature s'avançer vers elle. Cet homme, elle aurait aimé ne jamais le revoir. Son oncle. Ses cheveux noirs bien coiffés et sa moustache touffue n'avaient pas changés. Mais ses yeux. Ses yeux qui l'avaient si souvent terrifiée. Des yeux noirs qui lancent des éclairs si jamais vous osez les défier. Voila comment étaient ses yeux. Il arriva devant sa nièce et lui dit :

-Oh ma chère nièce, comment vas-tu ? Je suis si heureux de te revoir !

-Et bien ce n'est pas réciproque, rétorqua Lana.

-Tu sais, à ta tante et à moi tu nous a fait une belle peur lorsque tu es partie de la maison…

-C'est vous qui m'aviez chassée.

Lana voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était allée trop loin. Néanmoins, il fit un sourire forcé et lui dit :

-Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ce cher Brian.

-Oui…Nous avons fait…connaissance.

-J'espère que vous vous entendiez bien.

-Oui.

-Tant mieux je n'aurais pas aimé que votre mariage se déroule dans de mauvaises conditions.

Un mariage ? Le cœur de Lana s'arrêta un instant. Puis il reprenit son pouls normal. Lana balbutia :

-No…Notre mariage ?

-Oui cela aurait été désagréable si il se serait déroulé dans de mauvaises conditions !

-Mais je ne compte pas me marier avec lui !

-Oh que si vous allez y compter. Son père est le noble le plus riche de cette ville et si vous vous mariez, nous hériterons également de leur fortune et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Mais il en est hors de question que je me marie avec lui !

-Petite ingrate ! Comment oses-tu lever la voix contre moi ! Moi qui t'as élevé sous mon toit pendant de longues années ! Tu devrais me remercier de t'offrir un bonheur au lieu de faire des caprices !

-De ce que vous appelez du bonheur, je n'en retire que du dégout ! Pendant ces longues années comme vous dites, vous ne m'avez jamais aimée ! Même si quelqu'un d'inconnu venait à la maison, il aurait cru que j'étais l'esclave ! Et je vous dit qu'il en est hors de question que je me marie !

-CA SUFFIT !

Il la frappa avec une telle force qu'elle tomba par terre.

Auron se leva soudainement. On…On avait frappé son ange. Il se dirigea vers Lana et son oncle et resta à proximité le temps de voir qu'est-ce qui se passait.

Lana pouvait sentir le goût du sang sur ses lèvres. Son oncle l'avait frappée. Encore une fois. Elle leva les yeux et elle vit son oncle lui dire :

-Tu te marieras. Et si jamais tu oses ruiner ce mariage ou faire un autre caprice, tu seras déshéritée, toute, et je dis bien TOUTE la famille te comparera à une esclave. Je ferais même tout mon possible pour que tu en sois une. Alors réfléchis bien à ça. Réfléchis bien.

Et il partit. Comment ça pouvait lui arriver ? Elle commença à pleurer. Que devait-elle faire ? Se marier et devenir une femme soumise, ou refuser ce mariage et être traitée comme une esclave ? Elle vit soudain que quelqu'un lui tendait un mouchoir. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux et vit…Auron. Oh non. Il l'avait vue dans cet état. Il devait sûrement pensé que c'était une gamine qui pleure pour un rien. Il lui demanda :

-Tu arrives à te lever ?

Lana essaya de se relever avec mal. Auron lui tendit sa main pou l'aider. Une fois debout, il lui demanda :

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-A…à propos de quoi ?

-A propos de ce que vous a dit cet homme.

Oh non. Il avait tout entendu. Que devait-elle faire. Et si elle faisait confiance à cet homme ?

-Je…je n'en sais rien…

-Venez chez moi. Chez vous serait une mauvaise idée.

Auron vit qu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux encore humide de ses larmes. Elle était tellement fragile. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée qui a besoin d'être conservée. Il se demandait si elle allait accepter sa proposition. Mais de toute façon, pour elle, il était un inconnu. Alors comment faire confiance à un inconnu.

Pas si inconnu que ça pour s'être laissée embrasser, lui souffla une voix de son esprit.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il la vit acquiescer. Il prit sa main et l'emmena avec lui. Tant pis pour le discours. Ils se débrouilleront bien sans lui. Lana lui demanda :

-Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça ? Vous…vous ne me connaissez à peine…

-Si je le fais, c'est pour vous.

-J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous ne voudriez plus me revoir après l'autre soir…

Auron soupira. Il était temps d'affronter ses sentiments en face. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ange une nouvelle fois. Il dit :

-Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé.

Lana le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais il pouvait voir un espoir au fond de ses yeux.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus…dit-elle.

Ils marchèrent. Auron regarda son ange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Les mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de son chignon volaient au vent. Cette fleur mise dans ses cheveux la faisait ressembler à une déesse. Auron était à présent sûr de lui. Il était amoureux d'elle. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle soupira, le regarda et dit :

-Je…je ne vais pas accepter ce mariage. Certains membres de ma famille vont me manquer mais je ne peux pas accepter d'être une femme soumise.

-Lana, vous n'êtes plus seule.

-Non, je ne le suis plus…

Lana et Auron se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Lana pouvait sentir le souffle de son homme sur son cou. Ils se regardèrent, puis s'embrassèrent. Mais cette fois, personne ne pourrait les arrêter. Le baiser tendre et doux devenait au fur et à mesure fougueux et brutal. Puis Auron s'arrêta, regarda Lana dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Reste chez moi ce soir…

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau.

_Ils s'aimaient tellement, ils auraient tout sacrifié_

_Amis et famille, capables de tout renier_

_Tout donner pour s'aimer, tel était leur or,_

_Mais elle aimait la vie et il aimait la mort…_

* * *

Voila ce chapitre terminé ! Je dois dire qu'il était plutôt long et l'inspiration était quand même dure à trouver ! Bon ben vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! Me laisser une ptite (ou grande) review !

**Lily08**


	4. Chapter 4

**Histoire : **Un amour refoulé

**Auteur : **lily08

**Résumé : **Et si avant de rencontrer Braska et Jecht, Auron avait rencontré l'amour ? Et si c'était à cause de cela qu'il était devenu un solitaire ? Appelle-t-on cela un amour refoulé ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Darkangel Guard : **_Merci et voila la suite !_

**Christa77 : **_C'est vrai que le Auron amoureux est plus intéressant que le Auron solitaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira de nouveau !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Lana, enveloppée dans des draps blancs, repensa à la soirée d'hier. Celle-ci avait mal commencé pour bien se terminer. Lana ferma les yeux et revit tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés ce fameux soir après que Auron et elle s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

**« Flash-Back »**

_**Auron lui susurra à l'oreille :**_

_**-Reste chez moi ce soir…**_

**_-J'aimerais bien…mais j'habite chez ma meilleure amie Bridget et elle va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas…_**

_**-Ah oui, la fille qui n'a pas de téléphone.**_

_**-Oui et…attends…comment tu sais qu'elle n'a pas de téléphone ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit et puis l'autre jour…Oh !**_

_**-Je crois que de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu une si mauvaise actrice.**_

_**-Ah merci, dit Lana faisant mine d'être vexée**_

_**-Tu es vexée ?**_

_**-Horriblement.**_

_**-Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? lança Auron avec un air amusé.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas.**_

_**-Si je te donnais un tendre baiser, ça suffira ?**_

_**Il l'embrassa tendrement.**_

_**-Non, ça ne suffira pas, répondit Lana.**_

_**-Mm…Un baiser dans le cou ?**_

_**-Non plus.**_

_**-De millions de baisers partout ?**_

_**Dès qu'elle entendit cette phrase, Lana haussa les sourcils et regarda Auron. Des pensées peu religieuses lui vinrent à l'esprit.**_

_**-J'ai des hallucinations ou tu es en train de me dévorer des yeux ?**_

_**Lana ne répondit rien. Auron, amusé par la situation, lança :**_

_**-Tu veux un strip intégral ?**_

_**-Non !**_

**_Lana se mit de dos à Auron. Celui-ci vint vers elle, l'enlaça et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Lana ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps. Comment était-elle arrivée à ce point ? Entre Auron et elle, on aurait dit qu'il y'avait une histoire d'amour qui dure depuis longtemps…et pourtant ces deux-là se connaissaient à peine. Mais il y'avait une certitude dans l'esprit de Lana. Celle que Auron était l'homme de sa vie. Elle le savait. Comme certaines personnes disaient : C'est le destin. Dès que l'homme de sa vie finit ses tendres baisers, il lui demanda :_**

_**-Alors ? Ma gentille Lana est toujours fâchée ?**_

_**-Ta gentille Lana peut aussi dès fois être méchante !**_

_**-Ah bon ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça ?**_

_**-Et bien, imagine que je décide d'aller chez Bridget et de te laisser là tout seul !**_

_**Auron prit une mine horrifiée.**_

_**-Tu n'oserais pas ?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Mais il se peut aussi que je meure d'envie d'aller chez l'homme de ma vie qui se trouve en face de moi à cet instant…**_

_**-J'aime beaucoup cette idée.**_

_**-Moi aussi.**_

_**Elle l'embrassa.**_

_**-Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes de venir chez moi ?**_

_**-Arrête de poser des questions et allons-y.**_

**_Elle prit sa main et l'entrelaça avec la sienne. Quand ils furent arrivés chez Auron, celui-ci lui dit :_**

_**-Fais comme chez toi.**_

_**-C'est comme si c'était fait !**_

**_Lana se jeta sur le canapé. Maintenant, en cet instant, elle se sentit comme chez elle. Auron, lui alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et regarda sa dulcinée. Elle était belle. Ses longues boucles brunes s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur le canapé. L'excitation qui se trouvait toujours dans ses yeux fut remplacé par un autre sentiment : la joie. Le regard de Lana croisa celui d'Auron et celui-ci comprit vite ce qu'il voyait dedans. C'était l'amour. Cette fille, Lana, ils ne se connaissaient à peine. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se connaître davantage. Chacun avait l'impression de connaître les secrets les plus enfouis de l'autre. Ensemble, ils étaient heureux. Surtout, il se devait de la rendre heureuse. Enfoui dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que son ange était venu s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le força à la regarder. Après il lui dit :_**

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?**_

_**-Non…c'est rien.**_

_**-Tu es aussi mauvais acteur que moi tu sais.**_

_**Auron et Lana rigolèrent ensemble. Lana lui demanda :**_

_**-Alors toujours décidé à ne pas me dire à quoi tu pensais ?**_

_**-En fait…je pensais à nous deux…**_

_**Lana le regarda d'un air sérieux. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et lui demanda :**_

_**-Et…et t'en pense quoi ?**_

_**-Que je suis heureux.**_

_**Lana sourit et l'embrassa. Auron l'enlaça pour qu'elle se colle encore plus à lui et que plus aucun centimètre ou millimètre ne les sépare. Les mains de Auron parcoururent le corps de Lana ce qui pour elle, lui procurait des frissons. Auron réalisa que d'un coup, il faisait une chaleur insupportable. Pour Lana, elle en pensait de même. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Auron comprit à quoi elle pensait. Il lui demanda :**_

_**-Tu en es sûre ?**_

**_Pour répondre à cette question, Lana déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Auron. Celui-ci la porta tout en continuant leur baiser. Arrivés près du lit, Auron continua le baiser en le rendant fougueux et brutal._**

**« Fin du Flash-Back »**

Auron mit fin aux pensées de son ange en l'embrassant dans le cou. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle le vit, penché vers elle, et il lui dit :

-Bien dormi ?

-On ne peut mieux !

-Tant mieux alors.

Il se coucha à côté d'elle et elle le regarda. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui dit :

-Quoi ?

-Rien. J'ai pas le droit de regarder l'homme que j'aime ?

-Si je te le permets.

Ils s'embrassèrent mais soudain, une voix s'entendit :

-Sire Auron ! Pouvez-vous ouvrir ? Je suis Mr Tevetenanaes !

Lana le regarda d'un air affolé et lui dit :

-Oh mon Dieu ! Il connaît mon oncle si il me voit ici, ça va barder !

-Très…très bien ! Cache toi dans la salle de bain !

Lana, surprise par les évènements, se cacha dans la salle de bain et laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Auron ouvra la porte et Mr Tevenanaes entra. C'était un homme petit avec de grosses lunettes qui faisaient grossir ses yeux à une taille impressionnante. On ne pouvait deviner la couleur de ses cheveux, ceux-ci cachés sous un chapeau noir. Tevetenanaes lui dit :

-C'est charmant chez vous !

-Merci. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me complimenter sur ma maison ?

-Euh…à vrai dire non. Premièrement, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas assisté à mon discours d'hier.

-J'ai eu un empêchement.

-Ah et quel genre d'empêchement ? Si vous avez le moindre problème, je peux vous aider vous savez…

-J'ai eu un empêchement personnel.

-Ah…je comprends. Il est vrai que nous avons eu quelques problèmes hier soir. Connaissez-vous une certaine Lana ?

-J'en ai entendu parlé.

-Et bien d'après son oncle, qui est un homme brave ; il faudrait que vous le rencontriez un jour, euh, comme je disais, son oncle nous a raconté l'histoire de cette jeune fille.

-Ah…et ?

-Sa mère l'a eue à 16 ans ce qui est fort jeune. Son père, personne ne le connaît, quand il apprit la grossesse de sa petite amie, il lui dit qu'il n'allait pas reconnaître le bébé et partit sans rien dire de plus. La mère de cette fille Lana, désespérée, se tourna vers ses parents qui lui dirent : « C'est soit le bébé, soit nous ». Mais la mère aimait trop le bébé pour le tuer, alors elle décida de s'en sortir seule. Quand elle accoucha, elle prénomma sa fille Lana. Mais les soucis financiers et familiaux ne pouvaient pas aider la jeune mère. Elle décida donc de l'abandonner sur les marches de la villa de son frère. Ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus, mais étant donné la situation de la mère en ce temps là, je pense que c'était une forte sage décision.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me racontez le passé de cette jeune fille ?

-Et bien, d'après son oncle, elle aurait volé un objet de grande valeur qui appartient à leur famille depuis des générations. Et puis, il paraît même qu'elle aurait envoyé des lettres où dedans étaient marqués plusieurs menaces. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de cette jeune fille mais bon…telle mère, telle fille.

Auron, quand il entendit la dernière phrase de ce monsieur, sentit la colère s'envahir en lui. Il se calma et dit :

-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui attends quelque chose de vous mais l'oncle de cette jeune fille. Il vous demande de la retrouver et de la lui ramener.

-Je ne suis pas un chasseur mais un gardien. Cet homme le sait-il au moins ?

-Mais tout le monde connaît votre statut de gardien Sire Auron. Cependant, il vous donnera une récompense en échange de ce service.

-Et bien dîtes lui que je ne suis guère intéressé.

Tevetenanaes parut troublé. Il se redressa et lui dit :

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qui me retient ici.

-Très bien.

-Au revoir Sire Auron.

Auron ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir et ferma la porte derrière Tevetenanaes. Lana sortit de la salle de bain et ne dit pas un mot. Auron vint vers elle, la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je…je pense que je vais aller chez Bridget. Elle a peut-être des ennuis.

-C'est toi qui va avoir des ennuis si tu y vas. Ils doivent s'attendre à ce que tu ailles chez cette fille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire Auron !

Elle se leva en pleurs et lui cria :

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ! Mon oncle raconte partout que je suis une voleuse ! En plus, il dit que j'envoie des menaces à ma tante ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il dise que j'ai tué un membre de la famille ! Toute la ville est à ma recherche ! Toute la ville !

-Les gens d'ici t'aiment bien, non ?

-Oui ils m'aiment bien mais ils seront aveuglés par la récompense ! Et dès que mon oncle me retrouvera, il me fera épouser de force ce Brian. Et sinon, je deviendrais une esclave ou pire je serais en prison ! Je n'ai plus aucun secours Auron !

-On trouvera un moyen de te sortir de là.

-Alors il m'en faut un MAINTENANT !

Auron ne dit rien. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait la sortir de là. Celle-ci comprit et dit :

-Bon j'y vais. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

-ON SE REVERRA !

Lana se retourna en sursaut et vit un Auron fou de colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il rugit :

-JE TROUVERAIS UN MOYEN DE TE SORTIR DE LA, JE TE LE PROMET !

Lana soupira et lui dit :

-J'espère, Auron. J'espère.

Et elle sortit de la maison d'Auron. Dehors, Lana regarda autour d'elle. Elle attendit qu'il n'y ai personne pour courir dans la rue rejoindre l'appartement de Bridget. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une voleuse. Arrivée à l'appartement de sa meilleure amie, elle cria :

-Bridget !

-Qui est là ?

-C'est moi Lana !

Quand Bridget vit Lana, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle balbutia :

-Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dois te parler.

-Et bien moi aussi je dois te parler ! Tu sais que toute la ville est à ta recherche ?

-Oui je sais.

-Alors ? Quand comptes-tu aller chez ton oncle ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille chez mon oncle ?

-Mais pour arrêter les rumeurs par pitié !

-Ne me dis pas que c'est juste à cause des rumeurs que tu veux me voir m'offrir à mon oncle !

-T'offrir à ton oncle ? Tu pousses pas un peu là ?

-Non !

-Lana, je t'en supplie, pour moi fais-le !

-Mais…pourquoi !

-Parce qu'ils veulent m'enlever tous mes biens ! Ils croyaient que je savais où tu étais mais je n'en savais rien ! Si je ne dis pas où tu es, je n'aurais ni maison, ni argent. Je serais comme une clocharde dans la rue !

-Mais…ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça !

-Oh que si ! Mais j'espère pour toi que tu vas cesser de faire l'idiote et aller chez ton oncle et t'excuser !

-Moi une idiote ? Peut-être que pour toi tu en retires du bonheur si jamais je vais m'offrir à mon oncle mais moi je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me vendre à lui !

-Et bien sors alors et j'espère ne plus jamais te revoir ! Et je te jure que à partir de ce jour, tu n'es plus mon amie. Et si jamais je vois où tu te caches, j'appellerai les autorités, ça je te le promets !

-Et bien adieu !

Lana sortit de l'appartement de son ex-meilleure amie et pleura silencieusement et retourna chez le seul proche qui lui restait. Auron.

_Si différents et pourtant plus proches que tout,_

_Se comprenant pour protéger un amour fou, _

_L'un ne rêvait que de mourir et de s'envoler,_

_L'autre d'une vie avec lui, loin des atrocités…_

* * *

Voilaaa, le chapitre 4 de fini ! C'est triste à dire mais le chapitre 5 sera bel et bien le dernier chapitre de cette histoire…bon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire : laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît !

**Lily08**


	5. Chapter 5

**Histoire : **Un amour refoulé

**Auteur : **lily08

**Résumé : **Et si avant de rencontrer Braska et Jecht, Auron avait rencontré l'amour ? Et si c'était à cause de cela qu'il était devenu un solitaire ? Appelle-t-on cela un amour refoulé ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Christa77 : **_Voilà la suite et le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que t'aimeras !_

**Darkangel Guard : **_OOo ! Tu me fais stresser là ! Allez j'espère que ça te plaira !_

**Charlotte : **_Mdrr, tu vas être étonnée de savoir qu'en rédac (surement les profs apprécient pas mon talent) je me tape toujours des caisses ! Allez j'espère que tu aimeras le dernier chapitre !_

* * *

_Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

Auron attendait depuis environ une heure. Pourquoi elle tardait tellement à rentrer ? S'était fait-elle attraper ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Sinon il l'aurait su. Il l'aurait senti au fond de lui. Mais alors elle pourquoi était-elle tellement en retard ? Il allait attendre. Et quand elle reviendra, ils trouveraient une solution. Ensembles.

Les émotions qui submergeaient en Lana en cet instant ne pouvaient être décrites. Seule. Trahie. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle était rejetée. Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait ? Pourquoi personne ne la croyait ? Pourquoi la vie se montrait injuste envers elle ? Ne méritait donc elle pas une existence calme et sereine ? Elle aimait la vie, mais la vie ne l'aimait pas. Lana chassa ses larmes d'un geste de la main et se mit à courir vers le seul être qui l'aimait encore…et qui l'aimerait toujours. Auron. Et quand elle le retrouverait. Ils seraient ensembles…

La porte s'ouvrit à grande volée. Lana, en larmes, atterrit dans les bras de Auron. Celui-ci la serra fort contre elle. Elle sanglota et balbutia :

-Pou…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi dois-je perdre ma famille et mes amis ? POURQUOI ?

-Je t'en prie…calme toi…

-Tu es le seul être qui me reste…le seul…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa maladroitement. Auron la serra fort contre lui comme si il sentait qu'elle allait lui échapper. Lana posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle entendit soudain la voix rauque d'Auron dire :

-Ca suffit.

Et il s'éloigna. Lana, les yeux embués de larmes, le regarda et balbutia :

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Les larmes ne servent à rien. Elles ne servent qu'à faire encore plus souffrir celui qui les libère. Elles n'arrangent rien du tout.

-Je…

-Arrête de pleurer.

-Tu…tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres ! s'énerva Lana, toujours en pleurant.

-Je ne te donne pas des ordres.

-Que…je…je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Mais…tes paroles sur les larmes…tu les pensais vraiment ?

-Oui sinon je ne les aurais pas dites.

-Mais tu as au moins une fois pleurer…non ?

Auron ne répondit rien. Il regardait par la fenêtre la pluie qui se déchaînait sur les toits des maisons.

-Au…Auron ? insista Lana.

-Ca suffit. Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ? s'énerva Lana.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais.

-Alors c'est ça ! Et bien si tu as si peu confiance en moi, rien ne t'oblige de rester avec moi !

-Très bien, dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce qui me retient ici.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce. Lana, tremblant de tout son corps, s'affala sur le lit en sanglotant.

**Que…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Non…je…je sais ce que j'ai fait…j'ai chassé mon unique raison de vivre à présent…Je…**

Dehors, Auron marchait d'un pas rapide. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Le vent balayait les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur son visage. Auron s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Il voulait trouver une solution ensemble, ils se trouvaient être séparés. Il fut arrêté dans ces pensées par une voix masculine qui lui dit :

-Etes-vous bien Sire Auron ?

_Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie…_

Allongée sur le lit, Lana pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tenait dans ses bras un vêtement qui appartenait à Auron. Rien que de serrer ce tissu lui faisait rappeler la présence d'Auron. Ce tissu, il lui faisait rappeler SON odeur. Elle pouvait sentir la pression de son corps contre le sien. Et tout ça, tout ça grâce à un tissu. Mais pas n'importe quel tissu. Le sien. Et soudain, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle n'était pas seule. Dans les moindres endroits où elle irait, qu'elle soit vivante ou morte, elle ne serait jamais seule. Il y aurait toujours Auron avec elle. Dans la vie ou la mort, ils seraient unis. Résignée, elle se releva avec mal. Sa vision était floue tellement elle avait pleuré. Elle chercha un coin de la pièce où elle pourrait s'y cramponner. Elle vit alors une table où dessus s'y trouvait de l'encre et du papier. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique. Et il comprendrait. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise et écrivit ses mots, ses sentiments sur du papier…

_Elle aimait la vie, il aimait la mort…_

Rentrant chez lui, Auron referma la porte qui séparait sa maison de l'extérieur. De l'enfer plutôt. Il se détendit mais quelque chose le surprit tellement qu'il se redressa. C'était trop calme. Et ce calme était signe de mauvais présages. Mais où était Lana ? S'était-elle enfuie ? S'était-elle enfermée ? Tant de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Il entra alors dans la pièce qu'il redoutait le plus. La chambre. Et quand il fit le premier pas dans cette pièce, il ressentit un froid immense qui le terrifia sur place. Son ange, allongé sur son lit, était aussi blanche que la neige. Ses longues boucles brunes venaient cacher son visage. Ses paupières étaient closes. Auron s'avança. Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de son ange semblait devenir de plus en plus lourd à mesure qu'il était à proximité d'elle. Quand il fut à côté d'elle, il s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers le visage de sa dulcinée. Il enleva une des mèches qui cachaient son visage et la regarda. Ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses yeux en forme d'amande, ses petites pommettes, ses lèvres pulpeuses roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, tout ça représentait son visage. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres tout en espérant que comme dans le Blanche-Neige, après un chaste baiser, qu'elle se réveille. Mais rien ne se passa. Il vit soudain que sa princesse tenait une lettre dans ses petites mains. Il la prit, la déplia, et la lut :

_**Cher Auron,**_

**_Je devais bien t'écrire. C'était peut-être notre première dispute mais j'en suis sûre, c'était la dernière. Quand tu dois me voir, tu dois me traiter de lâche. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai tout abandonné. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas abandonné quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Mais comprend moi, sur Spira, on ne pouvait vivre une existence quasi-parfaite mais après oui. Je t'aime et je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je te demande une seule faveur. Vis pour moi. Je n'ai pas su profiter de ce don du ciel mais toi tu le peux. Alors je t'en supplie, fais-le pour moi. Nous nous retrouverons. Je t'aime._**

_**Ton ange qui t'aimera toujours**_

_**Lana**_

Auron regarda Lana. Il se passa alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire. Il la prit dans ses bras et après quelques instants, pleura. Les yeux embués de larmes, les mains tremblotant mais tenant fermement le corps de son ange contre lui, il vint à son oreille et lui chuchota :

-Je vivrai…pour toi. Je te le promets.

_Fin de l'histoire : obligés de se séparer_

_Ils s'étaient promis leur éternelle fidélité…_

_Aujourd'hui, le garçon torturé vit pour elle,_

_Puisque la fille, pour lui, a rendu ses ailes…_

_Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie,_

_Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui…_

* * *

Voilaaaaaaa c'est fini ! Je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué mais l'homme qui interpelle Auron dans la rue, c'est bel et bien Braska. Triste fin mais comme on dit les plus belles choses ont une fin. Laissez-moi une ptite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre !

**Lily08**


End file.
